Season 10 Tidbits
by gremlin2318
Summary: These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 1:** Best Plan

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Best Plan**

 _(Beginning of 10x01 To Live and Die in Mexico)_

"Kensi! Deeks! Callen!" Eric keeps trying frantically to get through to them.

"Please let them answer us," Nell prays softly, then louder instructs, "Guys! Someone answer us!"

All they hear is static as one minute passes into two. They look at each other with absolute terror and sorrow as tears slide down both of their faces.

"What...what do we do?" Eric whispers trying to control his emotions as he reaches both of his hands out for Nell's.

"We keep trying," she insists grasping his hands as a sob escapes. "This is our team we're talking about. If...if they survived, they will fight."

"It was a rocket Nell!" Eric's face crumbles and his voice cracks as he loses the battle with his emotions.

"I know, but if there's any chance... We need to be here for them."

Suddenly they hear commotion over someone's com.

"Is General Vasquez telling his men to pull them out?" Nell looks to Eric for confirmation with a tiny bit of hope.

They both listen with full focus and concentration.

"That's Sam," she chokes with fresh tears when she hears him coughing.

"Callen," Eric breaths a sigh when he hears over a crackling com a weak, raspy Callen calling for Kens.

The last thing they hear before complete silence fills the room is Kensi screaming for Deeks.

"They're alive! At least some of them are alive!" Eric reassures Nell squeezing her hands.

"We have to get them out of there," she states.

"I'm sure Hetty's already on it, but this was off the books," Eric reminds her glumly realistic.

"Let's go tell Hetty what we heard and see what we can do," she suggests trying to stay positive.

* * *

 _(Inside the church in Mexico after the scene where Deeks wakes up)_

As Kensi lays her head on Deeks' chest, and he tells her again how beautiful she looked pregnant, they are both well aware that one or both of them may die in this church in Mexico.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry we're here and not making babies in Cabo," she apologizes for the predicament they're in as her fingers lightly caress his chest and her tears further dampen his shirt.

Even though he's scared and upset, the moment when she forgave him for hiding from her that he killed Boyle comes to mind and gives him peace and perspective.

"It's okay," he assures her finding the strength to lift his hand to her back. He wants to say more, but he doesn't want it to sound like a goodbye, so he simply says what they both need to believe. "We'll rest for a little longer and then we'll get the hell out of here. It's going to be okay." He pushes through the pain to lift his head to press a kiss to hers before closing his eyes again.

* * *

 _(At the hospital after the final Densi scene of the episode)_

She lifts her head from his and looks into his eyes again as she proclaims, "I'm so happy," even though with tears still running down her cheeks, she looks the exact opposite. "You make me so happy, I don't know what I would have done if you..." She can't even say it, so she changes direction. "If we wouldn't have found help in time. Or, if you wanted to leave."

He reaches up and places a hand on her cheek. "I was never going to leave Kens and I never will," he promises. "No more tears," he requests gently as he wipes away said tears. "I'm here, you're here, we're going to figure the rest out."

"Thank you," she responds gratefully then presses another kiss to his lips. Staring to push off the bed she informs, "I'll go get you that Asprin."

"No, stay," he entices guiding her head back to the place on his chest where it hurts least. "I meant I need to be with you right now as well as for the rest of my life."

As she carefully wraps an arm across his middle to hug him, she teases sleepily, "You just wanted to propose didn't you?"

She gets the chuckle she was aiming for out of him as he boastfully responds, "it was a damn good proposal."

* * *

"Come on!" Nell says enthusiastically as she pulls Eric out of his chair.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"We're dropping off this information for the Admiral and then we're going to see our friends."

"Best plan I've heard in a long time!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Here we go on season 10. I loved, loved, loved the premier, like one of my favorite episodes ever kind of love! I was missing Eric and Nell a bit, but I'm not complaining about all the Densi. Everyone was amazing, but I felt like Daniela really shined in this ep. I hope you enjoyed these added scenes. Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Making all of my Dreams Come True (10x2)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 2:** Making all of my Dreams Come True

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. The first scene takes place about 6 weeks after 10x01 To Live and Die in Mexico, but before 10X02 Superhuman. The second scene takes place after 10x02 Superhuman.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Making all of my Dreams Come True**

"Hello boys!" Kensi greets jumping out of a medical transport van parked in front of the outpatient physical therapy entrance to the VA Hospital about six weeks after their return from Mexico.

"What the hell?" Sam chuckles amused as Deeks emerges from the driver's seat.

"How was PT kids?" Deeks harasses their coworkers as he opens the door of the vehicle for Sam and Kensi assists Callen.

"I'm a graduate," Sam replies holding up a certificate with an over-exaggerated, cheesy smile.

"Are you going to put it on your fridge?" Deeks mocks, then deadpans, "That's what Kensi did with mine."

"That's cuz I'm proud of you baby," Kensi gets in on the teasing as she slides back into the passenger seat reaching over to ruffle his hair.

"So why are we moonlighting as medical van drivers?" Callen inquires. "Deeks need to relearn how to drive?"

"No, someone in this van who shall remain nameless won't allow me to surf for at least another month," Deeks grumbles.

"I'm sorry if I think a sport where you could hit your head on the board, the ocean floor, rocks, or a number of other things sounds dangerous at this particular moment in time," she explains their disagreement to the guys not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Yet, she'll let me chase bad guys," Deeks forms his side of the argument for their audience for whom this is only a tad uncomfortable as it seems the discord is more for show and that they have already resolved this difference of opinion.

"From where, your desk?" she challenges giving him a confused look. "We're working part time, and you're on desk duty."

"More like running the place," Deeks boasts.

"Shouldn't Nell be running the place?" Callen questions.

"While it hasn't been an overwhelmingly busy August, we've needed her out in the field some. Plus Deeks is pretty awesome running point," Kensi compliments rubbing his arm.

"Deeks driving and the boss, it's like a whole new world," Sam marvels.

"Wait until you come back to Ops, it feels different this time," Kensi comments about the absense of Hidoko, Hetty, and Mosley sharing a look with Deeks.

"Let's circle back to why you two are driving this van," Callen suggests not surprised that these two took the conversation so far off topic.

"No surfing means no volunteering to surf with the veterans," Deeks explains.

Kensi adds, "We're trying to find some balance and not put so much of our lives into work, but we still need to get out of the house."

"We've been planning this little surprise for two weeks," Deeks informs Callen and Sam with a satisfied smile.

* * *

"I'm so tired," Kensi moans as she stretches out over the bar with rag still in hand and lies her head in her arms. After tacos they had come to the bar to do some more clean up. "How are you feeling baby?" she checks in raising her head to look at him, but leaving her chin resting on her arms. She figures if she's this weary, he must be feeling worse.

"Good!" he replies happily as he walks over to her. "I'm real glad I didn't have to go up against Megatron. That probably would have ended up as night, night Deeks."

"Me too," she sympathizes with his relief that neither of them had to face the man in the superhuman suit as she pliantly lets him pull her up and into his arms.

After placing a loving kiss on her lips, he asks as he runs his hands up and down her arms, "You okay? You were pretty shaken after saving Callie today."

"Yeah, it was just a lot. It took me back to Michelle and you. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't made it. I hate losing anyone, but kids I just can't take," she shares one of her worst fears as her eyes fill with tears.

"I know baby," he empathizes taking her hands in his. He's starting to realize her fear has significant implications for them. "Are we going deeper on this tonight?" he wonders as he keeps hold of one hand while reaching back to open the fridge and grab a beer with the other.

"Is it okay if we don't?" she asks unsure if she wants him to push her or to let it drop.

"Yes, but know I'm here and always ready to listen. Want one?" he asks referring to the beer.

"Sure," she answers letting go of his hand so he can grab another beer and remove the caps. "What I do want to go deeper on is this bachelor party thing. You really don't want one? I know a lot has changed, but I am still talking to the man who once couldn't decide between a strip club and a bikini bar," she says with a teasing smile.

"The only bikini I want to see is on you on our honeymoon," he assures her as he hands her a beer. "Just like you, my truest friends are leaving that stage of life. I really don't feel the need to go out and drink myself into oblivion or have some other woman give me a lap dance."

"Oh, there would be a no touching rule," Kensi informs him sternly. "I'm just saying if you want that night of frivolity, I'm all for that."

"Don't want it," he replies simply, then moving closer again adds, "Just you, only you, always you." This time the kiss is searing and leads to a second and a third. "You better watch out though," Deeks warns with a smile. "I wouldn't put it past Kat, Mindy, Mandy, Tiffany, and Tiffani to invite a gentleman or two to your dance party."

"Oh God, You're right," she groans bringing her hand to her head.

Deeks laughs. "I guess I better remind you what you'll be coming home to." He fiddles with the radio until he finds an appropriately raunchy song. He then brings her body close to his and initiates a little dirty dancing before lifting her onto the bar.

As he continues to swivel his hips, he begins to sexily lift his shirt.

"No way!" Kensi exclaims clapping her hands together. "This will make all my dreams come true," she adds with glee, but then with a modicum of discretion requests, "Close the blinds first."

After he loses his pants she beckons aroused, "Come here." When he nears, she pulls him into her arms, wraps her legs around him, and suggests, "I think it's time we christen this bar and make it officially ours."

"Now you're making all of my dreams come true," he returns her teasing as he tries to figure out the logistics of how they're going to do this.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Part of me wanted to delve into deeper conversations in this one, but I think we are still going to get some of that in upcoming episodes, so I decided to keep this one kind of fluffy with just hints of the serious stuff and see what happens on the series first. Reviews always welcome. Happy viewing tomorrow.


	3. Live in the Moment (10x03 The Prince)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 3:** Live in the Moment

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. This scene takes place after episode 10x03 The Prince

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Live in the Moment**

After Kensi flips over and snuggles into the covers for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Deeks snuggles up behind her placing a hand on her hip, and questions. "You are bothered by the fact that we don't have a wedding date, aren't you?" He knows from years of experience that phrasing it as a question will work infinitely better than addressing it as an observation or accusation.

"I'm...I don't know. I'm unsettled," she explains turning to face him. Reaching for his hands she declares, "I love you, and I want to marry you, so why are we having such a hard time picking a date and doing all this wedding stuff. It's not just me is it?"

"No, it's not just you," he assures her scooting in to press a kiss to her lips. "I'd really like to not have this Boyle thing hanging over us when we get married, and even though I know without a shadow of a doubt that I want to marry you no matter what, I'd like to see if we can get a little closer on our view of the future."

Kensi closes her eyes, and when she opens them again there is a slight sheen there.

"Hey, no," Deeks soothes grazing his hand up and down her side. "I'm not pushing. I'm very happy living in the moment."

"Are you sure?" she checks resting a hand on his bicep.

"Very sure partner," he reassures her as he pulls her in close and devours her lips.

His simple use of the word partner is the cure for her guilt over Mexico and not being able to give him the life that he wants, at least for the time being. All worries are forgotten as his body presses her into the mattress and they live in the moment.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I finally found some free time. I'm hoping to do some catch up in the next week or two.


	4. Cake Bully (10x04 Hit List)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 4:** Cake Bully

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. This scene takes place after episode 10x04 Hit List

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Cake Bully**

"Maybe we should sleep at a motel tonight," Kensi suggests as they drive home from work.

"I really don't think anyone else will be coming after us right away," Deeks responds.

Kens doesn't look convinced. "There could be a second team, or what if our house was compromised too? We could at least stay with Callen at the boat shed. Safety in numbers, right?"

Deeks has quickly gathered that his unrattlable girl is rattled, so he decides to be the confident, steady one tonight. "We are not going to let them run us from our home," he declares assertively.

She nods her agreement, but he notices in her eyes that she's still unsure.

* * *

"Hey, whatcha doing?" he asks, startling her when he catches her standing on their bed after dinner making sure the window is locked, instead of finding her hiding out reading to get out of drying dishes as he'd expected.

"Jesus Deeks! You scared me!," she exclaims whirling around and placing a hand over her heart. "Will you disconnect the garage door opener?"

"Baby, I really don't think that's necessary," he reasons walking toward the bed as she sits down on it. "What's going on here?" he asks gently.

"I can't let anything else happen to you. I brought this on us. I need to make sure we survive this," she explains folding her hands in her lap.

He scoots onto the bed beside her and gives her a little nudge with his shoulder. "You need to stop feeling guilty about Mexico. I was the one driving the getaway car," he reminds her.

"But you didn't want to be," she argues. "You were there because of me."

"I was there because of us, because we're partners," he corrects covering her hands with one of his. "We're in this together."

"Did I bully you into being in this together? Did I bully you into coming back to work like I was a bit of a cake bully this morning?" she worries.

He laughs thinking of her excitement and agressiveness over the cake this morning as her being a cake bully. "I'm back at work because I want to be. You're not a bully; you're passionate when it comes to cake!" he teases squeezing her hands, "and me," he adds with a big smile. "And, that is one of the things I love most about you."

She turns and wraps her arms around him. "Thank you for loving me the way that you do. That is one of the things I love most about you."

* * *

Well, maybe I'll catch up all in one night! Thanks for reading!


	5. Lawyer Talk (10x05 Pro Se)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 5:** Lawyer Talk

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. This scene takes place after episode 10x05 Pro Se

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum. The line from the episode is in Italics.

 **Rating:** T - This one is a pretty strong T for Densi fun times.

* * *

 **Lawyer Talk**

 _"You're a good man Martin Deeks...a very good one."_

"Look at you becoming a sweet talker Miss Kensi Marie Blye." Deeks puts the compliment back on her, almost pleasantly uncomfortable by the pride and admiration radiating from her for him.

"Soon to be Mrs. Kensi Deeks," she says aloud what she's been practicing in her mind for weeks, if not months or years.

"Say what now?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, if it's okay with you, I was thinking Deeks or Blye-Deeks," she rushes out, stunned by the fact that he is surprised she wants to take his name.

"Of course!" he replies excited by the revelation. "I just figured you'd want to keep Blye to honor your dad."

"I'm also honored to become a Deeks," she says sliding her hand over to his thigh.

"Back to the sweet talk huh?" he teases caressing her shoulder with his fingertips.

"Speaking of talk, I know I only got to hear a little of it, but I think I may find lawyer talk even hotter than detective talk," she flirts tapping her fingers against the inside of his thigh.

Getting the hint that his love wants her some lawyer Deeks lovin' asap, he slides his hand into hers and pulls her up from the bench suggesting, "What do you say we call it a day and test out this theory?"

* * *

Later that night Kensi turns her head slightly to press a kiss to her fiance's chest.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep," he comments running his hand down her back and grasping the covers to pull them up to keep her warm. He's not as worried about himself as she is sprawled half on top of him keeping him warm.

"Nope, just blissed out," she compliments continuing to place kisses on his chest and collar bone, then wiggles out of the covers he just pulled up to give his neck some love.

"Good to know the theory is confirmed," he continues their banter from earlier as her lips find their way to his and he lets his hands wander. "You should know though that opening arguments aren't even my best skill," he seduces as he captures her lips again and she ends up on top of him.

"You can cross-examine the witness in a second counselor," she promises with another peck of his lips. "First, I just want to tell you seriously that I hear you about getting out, and I will support you whatever you want to do. It will break my heart a little when we aren't partners at work anymore, but it would break my heart more to watch this job take too much from you."

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that and know that you understand."

"So you'll tell me then when you're ready to get out, not just hint at it," she requests.

"I'll tell you. I'm not there yet. Every time I think I'm done, something renews my faith in what we do. I'm at peace with it for now," he assures her. "Now Witness, I'd like to take you back to about 15 minutes ago," he gets back into character as he rolls them over. As he begins a silly and sexy examination, her laughter fills the room, which further improves his really good day.

* * *

So, I don't know what it is with me and the Densi fun times so far this season. I guess with all the sex talk in Mexico, and the trauma they endured there, I felt like they would be in the mood for lots of life-affirming fun times. Thanks for reading.


	6. Updates (10x06 Asesinos)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 6:** Updates

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. These scenes take place during the episode 10x06 Asesinos. The scenes consist of two phone calls and an in-person conversation between Kensi and Deeks.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum. Lines from the episode are in Italics.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Updates**

 _"Unleash the beast"_

 _"Unleashing"_

"Hey baby, miss me already?" Deeks answers his phone as he walks into the building where his deposition is being held.

"I do actually, but I don't think the feeling is going to be mutual after I tell you what I have to tell you."

Deeks stops before going through security and leans against a window, suddenly more worried than he already was about this day. "What's going on?"

"Mosley is wanted for killing a hit man that works for the Molina Cartel. She's off the grid now. We need you to keep Rogers occupied while we find her and get this cleaned up."

"You're right, I don't like it, but we're all in this together and I'll do my part to get us through this as unscathed as possible."

"Thank you"

"Be careful out there. Update me when you can."

"I will."

* * *

 _"Yeah no, our special prosecutor is going to have a party with all this."_ Ochoa gloomily predicts

 _"Deeks still with him?"_ Sam inquires. _  
_

 _"Yeah, he's still with him." Kensi replies._

 _"It's too bad. We could use his help."_ Sam comments.

 ** _Cut to Deeks a little into his scene with the prosecutor_**

 _"I got a severe grade 3 concussion, and because of that traumatic brain injury, sadly, I have no recollection of anything leading up to that moment."_

Kensi decides to call and exchange updates with Deeks.

"Speaking of brain trauma," Deeks dives in a different direction as his phone vibrates in his pocket. "That's probably my mama. She worries a lot now if I don't answ.., oh yup, it's Mama!" He quickly stands and exits the room answering overly loud, "Hey Mama, I'm fine. I'm in a meeting."

"Going on two hours, impressive," Kensi comments hoping to make him at least crack a smile on a morning that must be sucking for him. She also wants to boost his mood before she has to deliver more bad news about Mosley and Mexico. "It looks like Mosley may have sold us out, so keep your eyes and ears open. They could get to us anywhere," she advises. "If it comes up, it also might be best to say we broke up over Mexico and leave it at that," she suggests thinking not only career wise, but safety wise also, that they will have less of a chance of their relationship being leveraged against them if everyone believes they've ended it.

"Well this is just a cluster f#$%," he mumbles under his breath due to the lies and bodies that keep piling up. As Rogers appears in the hallway, he tries to figure out what to say to her that will convey his message, but also sound like something he would say to his mom. "Stay out of trouble," is what he comes up with. He shudders as he is hit with the recognition of how similar Kensi is to his mother. He is so struck by the realization that he doesn't process the fact that he hangs up on Kensi.

Kensi hopes he's hung up on her because he can't keep Rogers waiting any longer, and not because he's upset with her for dragging him deeper and deeper into this Mexico thing.

* * *

"So does that smile mean we're okay?" Kensi checks as she comes behind the bar to help Deeks with the round of beers.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about earlier today when I realized that in some ways you are just like my mom." He hopes she doesn't get freaked out or offended by the comparison.

"You mean like we're both ball buster, independent, protectors." She says this in a matter-of-fact way that gives Deeks the notion that Kensi had observed these similarities long ago.

"And that you jump right into trouble," he teases giving her a loving nudge. "Is that creepy?"

"Only if it's creepy that your all-around smarts and deep rooted values make you the exact kind of man my dad was. You knew this was wrong, and saw that this was going to be a cluster f*&%, as you put it, from the beginning. I guess I knew that too, but all I saw was we were getting a kid out of growing up with an arms dealer as a father," she shares leaning against the bar across from him.

"I'm glad we got him away from Williams. It just never should have gone down the way it did, and I don't think it's over," he says crossing his arms over his middle.

"Callen says it is, at least for us."

"Still, I feel like a lying sack of shit for those half truths we told about Hidoko's death,"

"I know, I feel crummy about it too, and so do they," Kensi commiserates nodding over to the rest as she pushes off the bar and closes the distance between them. He unfolds his arms and wraps them around her as she snuggles into his chest. "I'm glad we have this place to gather at in tough times and to decompress. I'm starting to understand your vision for our future, and I want to get there too. I know we said we'd pick a date this week, but do you think we can hold off a little bit longer? I've pared down the guest list to our compromise number, but Hetty's on that pared down list," she explains lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"Of course we can wait," Deeks concurs securing his hands at the base of her back. "I'm pretty happy living in the moment," he adds giving her a kiss. "I think that's what Hidoko would want us to do too."

"Me too," Kensi says proving that belief by stealing another kiss with her fiance before they are heckled by Nell.

"Hey lovebirds, are you going to bring us some beer, or do I have to come back there and get it myself?" the feisty sprite calls out.

"Ay, ay, ay, the women in my life," Deeks grumbles. "See this, these interruptions are the reason we don't have a wedding date!" he jokingly accuses as he begins handing beers to Kensi from the counter behind him.

* * *

This was a bit of a hard one for me because there wasn't a lot of Densi goodness to go off of in this episode. I decided to just try and show some of the connections and conversations I felt were missing from the episode, and from the season as a whole. i hope you enjoyed reading, and reviews are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7 (One of Us)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. These scenes take place after the episode 10x07 One of Us.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Kensi slips ice onto Deeks' hand and sets a beer down for him without a word while Mama Deeks is up at the bar dishing up the pizza she brought over. She's been spending more time with them since Guy exited the picture.

"Thanks for this," Deeks acknowledges her kindness nodding down to his swollen hand being numbed by the ice under the table. "And for not telling Mama or mentioning that the third punch wasn't necessary, " he adds.

"I was going to say the second one wasn't necessary," she teases as she scoots into the booth with him, then continues with a bit of concern, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answers. "I know I lost it a bit. It's just when I saw you get hit and you didn't get up right away...We've both been knocked around quite a bit. I worry the next crack to the noggin could be it. I mean, apparently I'm getting old." He tries to make light of the worries that caused them to nearly break up a few months ago, as they still haven't figured out a way to resolve their differences over the safety of their job.

"Neither of us is going anywhere except down the aisle," she assures him rubbing his thigh. "Speaking of which, I want to show you and your mom these ideas I have for my dress," she continues picking her phone up off the table.

"What are you doing woman? I can't see that!" he exclaims covering her phone with his hand.

"Just ideas, I'm not going to show you the exact dress," she responds. He still looks hesitant, but he lets her pull her phone out from under his hand.

* * *

Ugg, the writer's block and the business of life! I know this one was short and kind of pointless, but I've decided to carry the fact that Deeks punched a guy out for attempting to hit Kensi into my next Tidbit. Thanks for reading.


	8. With Me (10x08 The Patton Project)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 8:** With Me

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. This scene takes place during the episode 10x08 The Patton Project. It takes place after the first day when Callen goes to talk to Ochoa and everyone else goes home.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum. Lines from the episode are in Italics.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **With Me**

"Let's get a workout in," Deeks suggests as they pack up.

"I'm starving and we worked out this morning," Kensi counters.

"Well this potential case has me kind of tense. I could use a release."

"Feed me, and I may be inclined to give you a different kind of release," she flirts hoping to also ease some of the tension between them over this case. When even her offer of sexual relations doesn't seem to sway him, she pleads, "Please baby, I haven't eaten all day because of this case."

* * *

"Damn it!" Deeks grumbles angrily 50 minutes later as the rice for their dinner boils over.

"It's fine babe," Kensi soothes reaching around him to turn down the burner. After stirring the rice, she turns to him and anxiously rubs his bicep while she gathers the courage to begin a conversation. She looks up at him and tentatively brings up the subject they've been avoiding for months. "I know neither of us wants to be where we were before Mexico, but that's where we'll be headed if we don't talk about it. We can't wait until everything comes to a head again. Wherever this anger is coming from, you need to let it out." She bites her lip as she processes how to continue. "If you're angry with me, then we need to talk. If it's the job, then maybe you take some vacation, but you can't keep knocking people out and yelling at out dinner."

He knows she's right and he emits a heavy sigh of relief. He hadn't known how to approach this with her, but now she's opened the door. "I need to ask you something and you're not going to like it," he prefaces. "I know what it's like to cross that line Kens. I've gone all the way over it, and tip-toed over to the other side and back again. I can't go there again. There's too much guilt, regret, and inner turmoil. I can understand why you think we'd be on the right side or the side of the greater good here, but it's a slippery slope. If we keep taking the law into our own hands, where do we stop? I need you to be with me if I need to walk away from this case, because if you don't I know I won't."

"Thank you for telling me and for trusting me enough to ask this of me. I know I hurt you by not walking away from Mexico, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you hurt my noggin," he tries to lighten the mood rubbing his no longer evident injuries on his head.

"You have no idea how much I regret that," she apologizes gently brushing his hand away and caressing his head. "Of course I'll be with you if you need to walk away from this case," she says placing both of her hands on his cheeks. "I'm your partner. I have your back, and I love you," she proclaims leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you too partner," he replies before their lips meet and the forgotten pot boils over again. This time they laugh.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm afraid they are never going to have any conversations related to Mexico or their differences on their future, so I had to put one in and I felt this was the perfect episode since they did have a difference of opinion in Ops over whether they should take the case or not.


	9. World Domination (10x09)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 9:** World Domination

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. This scene takes place after the episode 10x09 A Diamond in the Rough. In this episode Kensi helps convince Deeks to hire his mama as bar manager.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum. Lines from the episode are in Italics.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **World Domination**

"Why am I more afraid of world domination caused by you and my mother teaming up than I am of the bad guys?" Deeks teasingly ponders bringing his drink to his lips as Roberta disappears as quickly as she came.

"You shouldn't be afraid. You should be happy," Kensi responds.

"Okay, you're going to have to walk me through this because we are going to be newlyweds and you just invited my mother to be around ALL of the time," Deeks comments still baffled by what just happened.

"Exactly, we're going to be newlyweds and I'd like you to come home to me and not spend all of your nights here," she explains sincerely.

"Well that's sweet, but I'll probably worry about Mama closing this place up late at night," he presents what he thinks is a flaw in her plan.

"You won't have to worry because Callen will be here," she says smiling as if she thought of everything. Deeks catches a little something extra in her smile, like maybe she got away with something.

"There's something else isn't there?" he challenges mulling over what it could be. When it hits him, his glass bangs down on the bar and he exclaims, "You know Mama is going to drive me crazy, crazy enough to not want to be here, so instead I'll be at NCIS with you!"

"Maybe," she admits with a tad of apprehension since she doesn't want to start anything job related. They've been in such a good place.

Deeks may be able to fault her methods, but he can't fault her genuine love of their partnership and her unwillingness to see it end. He also doesn't want to stir things up, so the words he speaks are said with gentle teasing and a smile, "I take it back. You don't need Mama. I think you could handle world domination all on your own."

* * *

I'm still a few behind, but I plan to catch up someday. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcomed. Was that a wedding month we got in last night's episode? :)


	10. Woman of Many Mysteries (10x10 Heist)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 10:** Woman of Many Mysteries

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. This scene takes place after the episode 10x10 Heist. They are trying to name Deeks and Kensi's bar in this episode. Also the box is brought up.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum. Lines from the episode are in Italics.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Woman of Many Mysteries**

"So, you said the name writes itself. What do you think we should name the bar?" Deeks inquires as they clean up once Callen has retired upstairs and their other guests have left.

Kensi has some ideas, but she isn't sure any of them are the right name. Plus, this is Deeks' dream. She wants him to choose the name. "I just meant that the right name will come to you," she explains as she wipes down the bar.

"I know you have some. I want to hear them," he insists reaching around her waist to tickle them out of her.

"No! Stop!" she shrieks laughing. "I'm just here to make sure you don't choose a ridiculous name."

"C'mon, tell me!" He continues to tickle her as she tries to get away.

"No!" she insists reaching out for the sprayer attached to the sink behind the bar. "Back up!" she warns pulling the sprayer out and turning in his arms to aim it at him. Deeks lets her go and takes a step back before he has the opportunity to rationalize that he's not afraid of a little water. "If you really want to figure something out, why don't you give up on naming the bar for awhile and focus on figuring out where you put my box," she challenges.

"I think those DOJ guys must have moved it one of the times they invaded our space and messed everything up," he innocently passes the buck onto what he feels is a more deserving party.

"You lost my box!" she exclaims incredulously as she gives him a little squirt of water. The smile she can't quite keep from appearing and her relaxed body posture reveal that she's not really angry.

"The box is always close to my heart," he declares bringing his hands up to cover his heart. "It's been so long, why don't you just tell me what's in it," he encourages.

"That would defeat the whole purpose of the box," she says shaking her head still pretending to be dismayed as she returns the sprayer to it's position on the sink.

"You're a woman of many mysteries," Deeks comments amused.

"I keep your life interesting," she informs him.

Callen's voice from upstairs promises, "I'll make both of your lives interesting tomorrow if you don't go home and let me get some sleep."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Slowly I am catching up.


	11. Deeks the Halls (10x11 Joyride)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 11:** Deeks the Halls

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. This scene takes place after the episode 10x11 Joyride. In this episode Kensi and Deeks host the office holiday party at their bar and Deeks makes a toast to loved ones lost or missing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum. Lines from the episode are in Italics.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Deeks the Halls**

"Deeks the halls with boughs of holly, Fa, la, la, la, la,...la, la, la, la. Tis the season to be jolly," Deeks sings as he brings a bottle of the good stuff to the small gathering of close friends that are left at the bar with them. As he pours, he continues in a more serious manner, "Sam, don't think I forgot Michelle earlier. She deserves a toast with the best and by those who knew her best." Deeks hands out the shots he just poured and raises his own. "To Michelle, who is well-loved and dearly missed, especially by Sam here," Deeks toasts clasping Sam on the shoulder with his free hand. "She knew how to live and made the holidays special for everyone around her."

"Amen," Sam agrees, then kisses his fingers and lets the kiss go into the air as he softly proclaims, "Love you baby."

Awhile later Deeks questions concerned as he looks over at what he last remembered being a counter cluttered with glasses, "Is...is the stemware all broken?" He tries to get up, but the hand he was going to put on the table to push himself up slips off, and he plops back down next to Kensi.

"No baby, it's all washed and put away," Kensi assures rubbing his thigh.

"You're the best. I'm so lucky," he gushes feeling no pain after his share of holiday cocktails. He leans over to kiss Kensi's cheek, then raises his glass in another salute, "To the Rat Bastard who left my girl so she could become the love of my life."

"Ok, we know you've had enough when you start making toasts about my ex-fiance while calling him names," Kensi reasons removing the glass from Deeks' hand.

"No more toasts?" Deeks asks looking bummed.

"No, have a cookie," Kensi suggests stuffing one in his mouth to keep him quiet for a minute.

"I'm sure Callen won't be home tonight if you need a place to crash," Sam informs Kensi.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I learned after last year to only have one glass of Nell's eggnog."

* * *

Another short one, but all I really wanted to do in this one was add Michelle to the toasts. Then, I had the crazy idea that Deeks would partake in a little too much Christmas cheer and make an inappropriate toast to Jack.


	12. Make-up Sex

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 12:** Make-Up Sex

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. This scene takes place after the episode 10x12 The Sound of Silence. In this episode Kensi and Deeks have been discussing honeymoon locations and Nell and Eric had a little spat.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T - If you couldn't tell from the title, there's going to be a lot of talk about sex in this one

* * *

 **Make-Up Sex**

"Nell and Eric never showed up and they didn't answer my text. I think I'm going to call Nell and make sure everything is alright," Kensi informs Deeks as he turns off lights in the bar preparing to leave.

"Don't call Nell. They're fine!" Deeks animatedly assures her. "They most definitely skipped hanging out with us to go home and have make-up sex."

"The last time I didn't check on someone who didn't return my call, it didn't turn out so well," she reminds him.

"Ok, call them," Deeks agrees even though he thinks she's being a tad over-dramatic, "but you know they're having make-up sex," he adds naughtily as he rests his hand on her hip and gives a light squeeze.

When Nell doesn't pick up Deeks tries to distract them both, since now he's a bit worried too. Stepping into her space he begins to ramble, "Make-up sex, I don't know about you, but I'm quite the fan. In fact I recall a healthy amount of mind-blowing make-up sex after Mexico. Probably what helped stimulate my brain back into tip-top form. I think it would be a fantastic idea to go home and have some," he proposes nipping at her lips.

"We're not fighting," she half-heartedly argues as she wraps her arms around him.

"Pick a topic," he encourages as their lips meet again.

"Maybe we should abstain until after the wedding. That would definitely make newlywed sex exciting," she says seriously, though she continues to hold him close.

"What? Where did that come from?" he questions pulling back and examining her expression to see if she's serious. "That's a terrible idea."

"But now we have something to fight about," she says smiling.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you get how this is supposed to work. We're supposed to have sex at the end of the fight," Deeks chuckles as he caresses her cheek with his thumb.

"I know what I'm doing. You're going to win the fight. I've had two and a half beers tonight. I'm kind of an easy mark," she informs him, then leaves a teasing kiss on the side of his mouth.

"In that case, how about we have our make-up sex on this soft, red velvet pool table I beat you on last week," he attempts to start a real disagreement whilst whispering seductively in her ear and backing her toward said pool table.

She takes the bait and argues, "You didn't beat me!"

"Yeah, I did," he insists grabbing her thighs and lifting her onto the pool table.

"You cheated," she laughs pulling him down to her for a kiss.

"I did not!" he refutes with mock offense.

"Oh yeah, let's go to the tapes she suggests looking up at the security camera pointed at the pool table.

"Ok, I cheated," he admits. "Now, let's make-up," he encourages with a more passionate kiss.

After a minute, Kensi presses against his chest to slow their progress, "Mmmm, Babe, speaking of cameras." She continues to caress his neck and lets his hair glide through her fingers as she eyes the camera warily.

"I'll erase it," he promises gliding his hands up her back lifting her shirt as his hands have found their way under it.

"Ok, I'll go shut them off now," he says patting her thigh and stepping back after she breaks off another kiss.

She catches his hand in hers as she voices another concern, "Callen's upstairs."

"So, you'll have to be quiet," he teases with a cocky smile.

"You'll have to be quiet," she shoots back.

"I'm not getting pool table make-up sex am I?" he questions already knowing the answer.

"Since our honeymoon isn't really going to be all about the sex, how about we go home and have pre-honeymoon sex," Kensi suggests drawing him closer to her again.

"What does that entail?"

"I'm making this up as I go, but I'm thinking mood lighting, massage oil, and lingerie," she explains.

"I'm liking where this is going," he agrees taking her hand as she slides off the pool table. Kensi's phone dings indicating a text message.

"Wonder Twins okay," Deeks checks.

"Yup," she replies.

"Just so you know, one day I'm going to convince you to have pool table sex."

"Keep dreaming!"

"Every night darlin', every night... What if I can promise you privacy and that I won't give you felt burn?" he tries.

She laughs and shakes her head, "Maybe."

* * *

Hopefully I didn't get too risque or raunchy with this one. I wanted something fun and flirty that built off the idea that the Wonder Twins didn't join them at the bar after the case. Thanks for reading. Reviews always welcome!


	13. Better Than That (10x13 Better Angels)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 13:** Better Than That

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. These scenes take place after the episode 10x13 Better Angels. In this episode Kensi comforted a dying man who was pinned by a car.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters, but I do enjoying writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Better Than That**

"I'm sorry it was such a hard day, and that I couldn't be here to support you through it," Deeks tells Kensi as he continues to hold her, working one hand in soothing circles on her back and cradling her head with the other.

"I...I never could've stayed as strong as I did with you here," she mumbles into his shoulder.

"I know, that's why I didn't ask how you were doing, or even touch your arm in support," he shares turning his head to kiss her temple. "But now I'm here, for whatever you need, starting with this," he says extricating himself from her grasp once again and removing his jacket, unsure if she's trembling due to the cool Los Angeles evening or because of emotion. As he helps her into the jacket, he observes that she's not ready to leave yet. He rubs his hands up and down her arms a few times in case she is cold, then brings her back into a hug.

"I'm so proud and in awe of the bravery, calm, and compassion you showed today. I'm so lucky to be loved by you and David was lucky to know the care and tenderness that come from that love in his last moments." His mission was to ease her pain with his words, but her whispered "Thanks," comes with a new flood of tears.

"Why is there so much pain and evil in the world?" her wavering voice squeaks out the question.

"I don't know baby. I'd do anything to protect you from it though."

This she knows with her whole heart because she would do the same for him. This sentiment fills her with calm and comfort, giving her a small respite from the terrible defeat and heartache she is feeling due to the good guys losing this time. She turns in his arms and he hugs her from behind as they share a quiet moment of prayer and reflection when David's body is wheeled to the waiting ambulance.

"Ready?" Deeks asks after the ambulance has pulled away.

"Yeah," she responds slipping her hand into his as she moves out of his embrace.

"Deeks, buddy!" Deeks nearly jumps, startled to hear someone in his ear. He'd been so shaken after getting pinned down with no ammo, and worried about getting back to Kensi, that he completely forgot his com was still in.

"Yeah Eric," he responds.

"You forgot to turn off your com AGAIN, so you may want to do that. Good news is we've been recording your com all day and I think you'll find some good material for your vows in there. I'll have a copy on your desk tomorrow morning."

"Thanks man, have a good night," Deeks responds before shutting his com off, taking it out, and placing it in his pocket.

"Baby, where's our car?" Kensi asks sounding weary.

"Turk slashed the tires," he shares, not feeling the need to burden her with elaboration.

"He's kind of been a pain-in-the-ass since he saved our lives," she grumbles.

"I couldn't agree more," he chuckles. "Our Uber is right there." He points it out to her with their joined hands.

"Babe, you did support me today, in the best way a partner can. You pushed me to be a better version of myself, so thank you," she says stopping their progress toward their waiting Uber and leaning in to kiss this man she loves so very much.

* * *

While she isn't happy her car is out of commission again, Kensi is glad the Uber gives her the opportunity to cuddle up to Deeks and rest her head on his shoulder on the way home. Deeks is glad that they have a driver tonight too, since neither of them like having in-depth conversations while one of them is driving.

He places a hand on her thigh and quietly and tentatively asks, "Did today bring up...anything about your own trauma?"

She raises her head and admits, "Yeah, a little, I could definitely relate to being stuck, injured, and thinking I could die there. It went through my mind more than once today that there's really no rhyme or reason why I survived and David died. It has me wondering why one person lives and another dies. Why does God decide to take one life and not another?"

"A big question kind of day," he muses raising his arm and encircling her, wishing he had the answers to those big questions himself.

* * *

"Take these and go get comfy in bed," Deeks encourages handing her two glasses of water. He'd offered to open a bottle of wine or a beer for her to dull the pain a bit, but she'd refused. His intuition tells him that as much as it hurts, she wants to experience her emotions with clarity.

She raises her eyebrows in surprise. "We're having dinner in bed? We didn't even do that when I could barely walk."

"You wouldn't let me do things like that for you then," he reminds her, glad that she's letting him take care of her tonight.

She looks thoughtful for a moment, then gives a small nod of agreement before she turns to head to their bedroom.

"What do we have here?" Kensi asks when he comes into the room carrying a tray of various plates and bowls.

"Your basic variety of comfort foods as requested," he informs her setting the tray on their bed and walking around to the other side to join her. "We have your warm and savory tomato soup, cheese and carbs in these gourmet grilled cheese sandwiches, Doritos for crunch, and I found your secret stash of Oreos for dessert." He reveals the pack of Oreos from behind his back and throws them to her.

"Looks delicious, thank you." She leans over to place a light, loving kiss on his lips.

She sits crossed legged on one side of the tray and he sits with one leg bent and the other stretched out on the other side as they partake in their comfort food meal

"David showed me pictures of his son. He was so beautiful, Deeks. I want to donate money or supplies or whatever we can to help the children over there," Kensi shares with Deeks.

"Of course," he agrees wholeheartedly.

"I keep thinking of his wife, to lose her son and now her husband..." Kensi tears up a bit again.

"I can't imagine," he agrees placing his hand on her knee in a brief moment of comfort. He suggests, "We could try to get in touch with her... See if she needs anything."

Kensi gives a small nod taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm sorry there wasn't anything recoverable on the drive. I know it must make it hurt worse," he comments.

"It would have been amazing to have something on Assad, but we knew getting the drive back was a long shot. Hopefully the pain and suffering will be stopped sooner rather than later," she responds. The rest of their meal is eaten mostly in silence as they each drift in and out of their own thoughts.

"Leave the dishes for tomorrow," Kensi requests as she helps Deeks pile the empty plates, bowls, and cups on the tray.

When Deeks doesn't return after two minutes, he hears a partially needy, partially annoyed that he's probably not adhering to her request call of, "Deeks!" from the bedroom. He appears in the doorway with an amused and indulgent smile. "I'll be back in 2 minutes. I'm doing one more thing for you," he explains before disappearing back into the kitchen.

When he returns, she is curled up under the covers. He offers her a steaming mug, which she sits up and graciously accepts as he explains, "I had a wise, firm voice in my head saying, 'Mr. Deeks a nice peppermint tea will settle the emotions and pair nicely with those Oreos.' "

A smile graces her lips as she raises the cup to them. After a sip she teases, "That is a terrible Hetty impression."

"Do you want to talk about anything else, or just sleep?" Deeks asks a little while later bringing her against his chest as they settle into bed amongst the Oreo crumbs much to his discontent.

Her fingers skim across his t-shirt as she confides, "Today I finally came to a realization on something I have been trying to work out for awhile. Yes, putting bad guys away and protecting the world is important work, but it doesn't define me. I've been trying to figure out who I am without this job, but now I know. I'm your loving wife and partner, Julia's devoted daughter, and a loyal friend and family member. I want to make a difference in the world, but I don't have to do it risking my life and your sanity every day. Someday, maybe sooner than later, I'll be ready to walk away." She raises her head to rest her chin on his chest and view his reaction to her words.

He lifts his head from his pillow to kiss her forehead. "That's amazing baby! You know how happy it makes me to hear that, but you don't have to make any big decisions tonight."

"I didn't," she assures him as he clasps his hands over her lower back. "This is something I've been thinking about for a long time, probably since around the time of your preproposal. Mexico opened my eyes in a huge way to what I want our lives to be and what I need in order to have a life that is full and meaningful. Today the answer was solidified for me. All I need is you and me. Our love gives me purpose. Whatever we do together will be amazing. We'll have adventures and move mountains in one way or another. And, I know with absolute certainty that you will help me find something that I am as passionate about as this job; and that you won't be at peace unless I am happy and fulfilled."

As she scoots up to give him a kiss, all he can say is, "I love this. Everything you're saying is true. I promise you. Our love is enough, more than enough. And yes, I will ensure that you are happy and fulfilled until my dying breath, and even beyond if possible."

"I think we just wrote our wedding vows," she remarks bringing her hand up to his shoulder and rubbing her thumb across his collarbone.

Seeing relief and joy in her smile he asks, "You were having trouble too?"

"Sweetie, when have I ever been good at talking about our love?"

"You're better than you think," he compliments. To let her know how desperate his situation was, he dramatically reveals, "I went to Eric for advice." Running his fingers up and down her spine, he lovingly adds, "I think our love transcends words."

"Use that!" she encourages pressing her lips to his.

""Listen," she requests bringing her hand to his cheek, her thumb brushing over his lips as tears shimmer in her eyes. "I want to have children with you. I'm just not sure if I can yet. Is it really fair to bring a child into this world that could be harmed by someone we met in our careers? I just don't know Deeks."

"You don't have to know. I swear to you Kens, kids or no kids I'm beyond happy." They share few more loving kisses that aren't meant to lead anywhere, just simply to reaffirm their love.

"Me too," she agrees through a yawn as she settles her head against his shoulder. Sleepily she adds, "Still, seeing you playing with our child would fill me with all the purpose I'll ever need."

With a bursting heart, he lets her fall asleep like that, then carefully extricates his arm, turns on his side, and cuddles her in a more comfortable position burying his face in her hair so he too can find rest.

* * *

"What the hell!" Kensi exclaims a few days later tossing the report she'd been reading at her fiance's desk onto said desk. "Turk left you outnumbered, you ran out of ammo, and you didn't tell me!?"

"Um...where'd you get that?" Deeks asks stalling, realizing now what her 'sore" knee was all about when it was time to hit the gym this morning.

"Oh, come on! You were being super secretive about what happened when you caught up with Nasar: I knew something had happened. Your case report wasn't in the usual slot on your desk, and I know where your desk key is," Kensi responds standing and coming around the desk to confront him.

"I was going to tell you, you know, like a month from now. You just held a dying man in your arms. I wan't about to pile onto your trauma by telling you how close I came," he tries to quiet her fear and anger.

"You're supposed to tell me this stuff. I could've handled it," she protests reaching out to hold onto his arm.

"I know, but I didn't want you to have to."

"God Deeks, no ammo," she sighs closing her eyes really processing what she just read. "Maybe it really is time we do get out."

"We've got to work at least one more together. One case at a time," he suggests, not wanting her to make this decision while she is emotional and then regretting it later.

"Okay, one at a time," she agrees.

* * *

The next day Kensi greets Callen and Sam with a kiss on the cheek, a coffee, and an "I love you," for each of them.

"I'm going to be early more often if this is the new greeting," Callen responds smiling.

"What's up Kensalina?" Sam questions for the both of them.

"Nothing, I'm just choosing to live with love instead of anger. I'd rather show my love to you two for preventing me from becoming a widow before I actually get married, instead of giving Arlo Turk the fist to the jaw he deserves."

Both Callen and Sam give her unbelieving looks.

"Okay," she sighs deflated. "I still really want to hit him, but I'm trying to be better than that."

"Good for you Kens," Callen salutes her with his coffee.

Sam lends her encouragement too. "I think the saying is wrong. It's not the thought that counts, but the action you take."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome. After thinking about it, I wasn't so sad that we didn't get a wedding at the end of the episode. I want them to be emotional about getting married, and not something else when the day finally arrives. I did wish we would have gotten a little more definition about how exactly this case changed Kensi, and I'm still so frustrated we have never gotten a conversation about the issues brought up in the garage argument, so I wrote my views on that instead. Plus I added a few other scenes to deal with other side notes that popped into my mind.


	14. Protect and Serve (10x14 Smokescreen 1)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 14:** Protect and Serve

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. These scenes take place during the episode 10x14 Smokescreen Part 1. The first scene happens as Kensi is going back to the car to get more blankets for their homeless witness. The second scene happens right after the first blast at the movie theater, but before the show actually cut to footage of Kensi and Deeks; and again after the second blast, but before the show cuts to them.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Protect and Serve**

As he phones the license plate in to Eric, he watches her continue talking with their witness. The idea has passed through Deeks' mind before, and he's sure it's passed through Kensi's too. She always makes connections with people when they make it to the soup kitchen or the homeless shelter to help out. After their talk this morning though, he thinks this avenue could be a real possibly for her. No, she wouldn't be saving hundreds of people from bombs, getting into fights in the back of a moving trailer, or breaching warehouses; but she would be dealing with some pretty tough people on occasion and she would be saving lives and helping people.

"Lock it down Deeks. She needs to come to this on her own," he thinks as she returns to the car.

As she rummages around in the 2nd kit for blankets and grabs their personal blanket, she can feel his eyes on her.

"What?" she questions turning to him.

"Nothing," he replies quickly, knowing he didn't hide his thoughts quickly enough or well enough.

"You're giving me a look," she observes.

"No, no look. Do you want to talk about why we just spent the last hour here when we could have called in a surveillance team right away?" he questions, improvising that the look was about her past rather than her future.

"Not really, I'll be right back," she responds shutting the trunk of the car.

"You know I want to hear it all when you are ready to tell me," Deeks shares as she rejoins him in the car.

"I know, and I will," she assures him, but with a closure that tells him it won't be today.

* * *

Even though he feels her hand on his arm, Deeks lowers the arm that had automatically gone up to protect his head and glances over to make sure Kensi is still standing, or rather crouching beside him. He utters a, "Son of a...!," as they turn toward where the blast came from in shock and horror and cautiously rise to their feet.

As Nell, Eric, and Ochoa try to contact Sam and Callen, Kensi and Deeks start moving in the direction of the theater doors where the blast came from. Another blast shakes the ground beneath them and echos through the air, but does not penetrate the doors of the theater this time. Startled again, Deeks and Kensi reach for each other and clasp hands for a brief moment. They share a commiserating look expressing that it's going to be a tough day, and then they are back in action trying to contact Sam and Callen and fulfilling their duty to protect and serve.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I loved this episode so much. It had everything: action, romance, the caring partner and work relationships, and even a little comedy. They even touched on some of the ongoing questions we have like Hetty and Callen's father. There wasn't much to add, but these were two little scenes I thought might add a little more depth to what was already happening.


	15. Family (10x15 Smokescreen II)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 15:** Family

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. These scenes take place after the episode 10x15 Smokescreen Part II. The first scene takes place at the vigil for the victims. The second scene takes place in Kensi and Deeks' car on the way home.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

 ******* Warning: There are some spoilers from the magazine articles and photos that have been released about the wedding. Also spoilers for the episode 10x16 Into the Breach. **********

* * *

 **Family**

Warm, yet somber greetings are exchanged when Nell, Eric, and Fatima join Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks at the vigil.

Knowing Nell often struggles with days like today, just as they all struggle with the days when they contain a larger threat, but there is still loss of life; Kensi wraps her free arm around Nell's shoulders.

"See," Nell says to Fatima as she links arms with her new protege, appreciating the fact that Kensi is reaching out as her mentor just as she has been reaching out to Fatima, "Pretty rad team."

"Pretty rad family," Eric chimes in linking arms with Fatima on her other side.

Mindful of his candle and hers, Deeks moves behind Kensi and wraps an arm around her waist. Sam and Callen move in closer too, partly to ward off the chill of the cool LA evening, but mostly to give comfort through closeness.

* * *

"Whatcha thinking about?" Deeks inquires of his lost-in-thought fiancee.

"Life, death, blatant disregard for human life, selfishness, how people are capable of such evil, the same issues we always grapple with," she sighs.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, I'm good," she assures him. "Just having you next to me knowing how I am feeling is all I need."

Silence falls over the car again for a minute or two before Deeks breaks that silence by telling her, "I'm not sure if this a good time to bring this up, but when you're perfectly happy and content doesn't seem like an opportune time either... How are you doing with the wedding getting closer? I mean, I'm sure it's bringing up feelings about your dad not being here and Granger. I want you to know you can tell me if you're sad or if there are hard days."

"Oh Sweetie!" her heart and her tone swell with love as she lifts her hand and squeezes his shoulder. "I love you for thinking of that, and yeah I get a little sad sometimes, but Eric is right; we have a big, loving family that will be there cheering us on. I can't wait for Sam and Callen to walk me down the aisle to marry you."

"And you're sure you want Mama and I to do the mother/son dance?" he questions thinking that may be a particularly hard part of the day for her.

"Yes, it's tradition! Since you don't want to do a choreographed dance with me, I asked my mom to do one and I'm totally stoked about it. We're doing it to ABBA since one of the first things we did after reconnecting was go to San Diego to see Mama Mia."

"I will forever be grateful to Julia for giving you an appreciation for musicals," he teases.

"I love you my almost official family," she proclaims with a smile that lets him know she is truly alright.

"I love you too darlin'."

* * *

In the episode following this one, one of the side story lines is Deeks trying to convince his mom to do the mother/son dance at the wedding. This made me think that not having a father/daughter dance might be difficult for Kensi, so I wanted to write a scene to show where her mind is at with that. The part about her and Julia doing a choreographed dance is totally from my imagination.


	16. Tradition be Damned (10x16)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 16:** Tradition be Damned

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. This scene takes place after the episode 10x16 Into the Breach.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

 ****** Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from the articles and pictures that have been released for the wedding. The chapter also includes my own predictions or hopes for the wedding.**********

 **Tradition be Damned**

* * *

By the look of the parking lot Kensi expects to enter a quiet, subdued bar; but what she finds is a dance party, or at least what is the biggest dance party their bar has seen to date. As she heads behind the bar to drop her purse, she takes in Deeks, Mama B, and two other couples tearing up the floor. Kensi refreshes the drink of the lone gentleman at the bar. The only other customers are dancing, so she pours herself an ice tea and contentedly watches Deeks and his mom. She's glad to see them having fun and getting along so well. She knows there is deep love beneath their bickering and dramatics, but sometimes the way they communicate gets under her skin.

"Hey baby, come join us," Deeks greets gesturing her out on the dance floor.

"I'm good, I'll take the next one," she promises taking a sip of her tea.

"Come on sweetie," Mama Deeks encourages.

Not able to resist the chance to dance, Kensi is bouncing to the music before she is out from behind the bar. "How was the inspection?" she asks as Deeks takes her hand.

"Only one minor infraction. We got an A," he tells her sounding happy and relieved as he spins her with one arm and his mama on the other.

"I'm so proud of you," she shares wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning into him to kiss his cheek. "I'm proud of both of you," she adds placing her hand on Mama Deeks' back as she kisses her cheek too.

"Thanks honey! I'm proud of all of us. You were a big part of getting this place inspection ready," she reminds Kensi.

"The bar got an A, our house on the other hand would get a C-," Deeks chaffs.

"You live there too," Kensi banters.

"Touche"

As a slow song comes on Roberta insists, "You two dance. I'll make us some dinner."

"How was your day?" Deeks asks taking her in his arms.

"The bad guys were pretty bad, but the good guys won," she sums up her day. Knowing Deeks won't appreciate hearing about a close call from anyone else, she adds, "I almost had to remind Callen and Sam that getting shot two and a half weeks before our wedding is not on the to-do list." Seeing the depth of concern in his eyes she expands, "We got pinned down for a second, but Dechamps and I had cover, and Sam and Callen were right there."

"See, you could have used me," he revives their repartee from that morning as he holds her tighter.

"You know you're always my first choice for a partner, but Dechamps is good. She had my back," Kensi assures as she lightly caresses his back.

"Speaking of to-do lists and having your back, this guy finalized numbers with the caterers, proofed the programs, faxed directions to everyone on your list, and Mama took care of touching base with the florist," Deeks informs her.

"You're amazing!" she gushes planting a big kiss on his lips. "I finished the seating chart, so only eight things left on the list. That's not so bad."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kensi Blye?" he teases. "I have never known you to be so chill when planning anything, let alone our wedding. Where has this sense of calm come from?"

"It comes from the fact that while I want everyone to enjoy our wedding and to say things like, 'This food is delicious and Kensi looks radiant!;' when it comes down to it, I keep reminding myself what I want most is for you and I to enjoy our day and for people to say things like, 'They look blissfully happy.' and 'They have such a strong, loving relationship.'"

"That's beautiful baby," Deeks concurs.

"I'm sure there will come a time when I need you to be the one to calm me down again. In fact, I know I have been all about traditions up until this point, but I have no idea how the actual day will go and how I will feel; so are you good with throwing that tradition out the window if I need to see you?"

"Definitely! Tradition be damned!" he declares knowing he will do anything to make their day perfect for her.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you that I think I want to give you before the ceremony," she craftily teases.

"I thought we said no gifts for each other," he checks feeling his panic rise again as ideas for what to buy her start bombarding his brain.

"I haven't bought anything," she assures rubbing his arm as the song ends. She turns and leads them back over to the bar. As she slides up onto a seat, she continues with a sly smile, "I've had it for a long time. It's even already in a box."

His face contorts from surprise, to miffed, to curious. She starts laughing as he accuses with mock outrage, "You know where the box is and you let me think you didn't!"

"Of course! Though I'm a little concerned you didn't know where it was," she gives him a little grief.

"I'll make it up to you," he promises.

"The look on your face will be enough," she answers with happy anticipation.

"Can't wait," he says placing his hand over hers hoping he can pull off what he wants to get for her, or rather who. He and his co-conspirators will have to double their efforts.

"Me too," she shares the sentiment.

* * *

Eeeek! I'm so excited! Only a week to go until the big day.


	17. Matrimony Moments (10x17 Til Death Do)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 17:** Matrimony Moments

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. These scenes take place during and after the episode 10x17 Til Death Do Us Part.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Matrimony Moments**

 _***This first scene takes place the night before the wedding.***_

"I can't believe it's still raining," Deeks laments helping Kensi lift a box of centerpieces into the truck that need to be dropped off at the venue. "Do you ever feel like the world is conspiring against us?"

Deeks had held it together pretty well all day, but he'd started freaking out again on the drive home from their small rehearsal dinner with family and friends. She's concerned by the rain too, but feels like she needs to boost his moral now. Rubbing his arm, she consoles, "I think everybody feels that way sometimes baby. It's supposed to stop raining by three and there's still a chance of sun at four. You going to be okay tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll drop this stuff off, swing by the hotel bar and have a drink with any family and friends that are there, and then I plan to check out that whirlpool tub in our room and watch some basketball. You going to be okay with all that pampering and girliness that is about to ensue in there?" he asks nodding toward their house where as soon as they'd returned from dinner numerous bottles of nail polish appeared and facial masks commenced being conjured up.

"Of course! After all, I do have a softer, lacy, lady side," she says wrapping him in a hug.

"Yes you do," he agrees chuckling and feeling lighter as he plants a goodnight kiss on her lips.

Kensi abruptly ends their kiss bringing her hand to his chest as she remembers the thing that keeps popping into and then slipping her mind these last few days leading up to the wedding. "You need to find and open the box before the wedding." All Deeks hears is that he has another thing to do before the wedding. He misses her comforting words of, "I think it will help you feel calmer and less worried about tomorrow." She can tell his mind is starting to run circles again and he isn't listening to her, so she gently frames his face with her hands. Once she has his attention she reminds him, "All that matters is you and I. Whatever happens tomorrow happens. As long as I am your wife at the end of the day, I promise you I'll be happy. I love you." She brings her lips to his for one more kiss.

"I love you too," he replies when their lips part.

"Promise me you'll open it!" she imparts how important it is to her as he let's her go and turns to get into the truck.

"I promise!"

* * *

 _***This second scene is a text exchange between Kensi and Deeks the morning of the wedding. Deeks is still on Sam's boat having coffee. Kensi is in her car after her talk with Roberta at the bar.***_

Kensi: Happy wedding day sweetheart!

Deeks: Same to you my beautiful bride!

Kensi: Where are you?

Deeks: Drinking coffee on Sam's boat.

'Good,' Kensi thinks. 'The guys will be able keep Deeks out of his own head.

Deeks wonders if she is asking where he is because she needs something or wants him to come to her.

Deeks: Everything okay?

Kensi: Got a bit sad about my dad this morning and everyone's fussing got to be too much. I'm actually just leaving the bar to head to the venue. Your mom was here and she helped me get back into a good head-space.

Deeks: Mama?

Kensi: Yeah, she was really great! I'll see you in a few hours. I'll be the one in white.

Deeks: You've always wanted to say that haven't you? (a wink emoji is included with the text)

Kensi: You know me so well my groom. (hearts and wedding emojis are in her text)

Deeks: And there's another one! (silly face emoji)

Kensi: I love you.

Deeks: I love you.

* * *

 _***This scene takes place after Kensi and Eric team up to take down a bad guy.***_

Eric follows Kensi back to the bridal suite to help her with the two men she incapacitated there. Thankfully one is still out cold, and one is just coming to. Following Kensi's lead, they unravel ribbon from bouquets and bind the hands and feet of the two bad guys. "Deeks has two LAPD buddies here, Garcia and Waters. Find them and ask them to call for back up, and then come babysit these two," Kensi instructs Eric.

"On it," he is replying when they hear the crash.

"What the hell was that!" Kensi exclaims.

"Holy Cannoli!" Eric yelps.

Nell comes rushing in. "You guys okay?" she checks.

"Deeks!" Kensi breathes feeling truly panicked for the first time that day.

"I'll check on Deeks," Nell insists.

"I've got Garcia and Waters," Eric jumps into action too.

A few minutes later Garcia and Waters have removed the bad guys and Kensi is fielding questions from hysterical friends and even her mom.

"Kensi, what is going on?" Julia questions.

"I don't know exactly," she responds truthfully. "Somehow work crashed our wedding day. Only fitting I guess," she muses more to herself than anyone else. "You guys okay? No broken bones or twisted ankles?" she checks on each of her friends.

"Oh Kensi! Your dress!" Julia moans as Kensi leads Mandy to a chair.

"It's okay mom," she assures as one of the Tiffanys exclaims, "Work! What on earth do you do?!"

"Federal agent," Kensi replies unable to come up with a believable lie quickly and not really wanting to. She figures she's not going to do this forever anyway.

"What the hell! You've been lying to us!"

"FBI?"

"Who are you?"

"CIA?"

The girls are all in hysterics and all talking at once. When Deeks approaches the door he overhears a calm, commanding Kensi direct, "Ladies listen up! I will explain to you as much as I can at another time, but right now I want to marry the love of my life in no more than 20 minutes. No bad guys, or rain, or ripped dress are going stop that from happening, so I need your help. Kat, will you fix my hair? Tiffany, will you help me touch up my makeup? And Mom and Mama B will you help me do something with this dress?"

The women, realizing that they need to be here for Kensi instead of the other way around, all jump into action with soothing words of encouragement about how everything is going to be fine and that Kensi will look beautiful. Deeks almost turns around hearing that Kensi has things under control, but he needs to hear from her that she's alright.

"Kensalina!" he calls. "Everything okay in there baby?"

"Don't come in!" she calls back settled by the sound of his voice and even more determined to marry him as soon as possible. "We're good. What the hell were Kirkin and some goons doing at our wedding?"

"Dissension within his ranks. You sure you don't want me to come in? I dare say we've had all the bad luck we're going to have for one day."

"I'm sure. I'll see you at the altar in 15 minutes."

"Speaking of the altar, I have a little surprise for you. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Yes, I don't think I can handle any more surprises today."

"Hetty's here. She's going to officiate the ceremony," he informs her. Tears immediately spring to her eyes.

"Really?" she asks filled with comfort and good feelings. She fans her eyes with her hand to keep the tears from falling and ruining her makeup.

"Really," he assures her.

"That's a really good surprise," she shares.

"Speaking of surprises, the box...Wow!...I don't even have words."

"The point of the box is that I've always known this is what I wanted and I was pretty confident it was what you wanted too, so let's get out there and get hitched!" Kensi proclaims starting to come down from her adrenaline high and feeling the pain, but determined not to let any more obstacles keep them from getting married.

"Let's get'er done!" Deeks concurs with vigor.

"There, all done," Roberta says snipping a thread and smoothing out the bottom of Kensi's revamped dress.

"Thank you," Kensi replies helping Roberta stand.

"You look beautiful!" Roberta assures kissing Kensi's cheek. "I'll go make sure my boy looks presentable and escort him to the altar."

* * *

 _***This next scene takes place right after Kensi and Deeks have returned back down the aisle after being married and are laughing joyously.***_

"We did it!" Kensi exclaims exuberantly.

"Yes we did!" Deeks agrees beaming at her with matching euphoria as he tenderly guides her into his arms. "You look beautiful," he declares leaning in for their second kiss as a married couple.

"Really? There was a moment when the ceremony first began when I was feeling a bit self conscious about the dress and bruises."

"It's very you," he assures holding her at arms length now to take another appreciative look. "Plus it will making dancing that much easier. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"My other shoes and some ibuprofen, ice can wait," she replies.

Callen overhears and insists, "We're on it. You have adoring well wishers waiting."

Ten minutes later Deeks can feel Kensi's hand swelling in his and intuition tells him that pain isn't the only thing making his bride uncomfortable. "Yes, Aunt Helen, Kensi here is a pro at juicing," he placates his aunt while also taking a teasing jab at his wife as the newlyweds share a look. "We'll get back on the wellness wagon as soon as we get back from the honeymoon. If you'll excuse us for a moment, we need to get ready to cut the cake."

"Thank you," Kensi vocalizes her gratefulness as he leads her into the kitchen of the venue. "Did I do the right thing? I couldn't let them ruin our day. Our moms and the girls were in the room, but I had to take the opportunity of your mom distracting them."

Deeks is used to her dissecting an op especially when things don't go exactly to plan. "Baby, whatever you did was right because we are married and everyone is safe. We'll get you fixed up and fed and you'll be ready to dance," he comforts taking one of her hands in his and gingerly placing the ice on top.

"What about pictures? We aren't even going to have any nice pictures together," she bemoans, for the first time a little upset by all that has gone on.

"I bet Beale and Jones can work their magic and make it look like you're wearing your original dress, and more importantly your hands fit perfectly in mine." He bows his head down toward where he is still holding ice on her hand to emphasize that he'll be able to cover her injured hands in his own.

"You're right," she breathes as the smile returns to her face. "Though I'm willing to admit now that you may also be right about the world conspiring against us."

"That's okay, because you and I together kick the world's ass."

"Yeah we do," she agrees leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

 _*** This scene takes place as it's starting to get late and some guests are leaving, but the party is still going strong to moderately strong.***_

Kensi glances around searching for her husband. Not seeing him anywhere in the reception area, she checks with Nell who usually makes it her business to know where everything and everyone is. Nell gives an answer that doesn't surprise Kensi at all: She last saw him heading out toward the ocean.

"Hi hubby," Kensi greets finding him on a bench looking reflective.

"Hi wife, wanna sit down?" he invites, adoring that his best friend and love of his life now calls him hubby.

"If I sit down, I'm done for the night," she responds sounding sure of this fact.

"How about here?" he suggests patting his lap. "I stand up and you slide right up," he explains.

"That might work," she agrees liking the idea and scooting onto his lap. "Have you tried the chocolate fountain yet. It's everything I dreamed it would be!" she enthuses.

"Did you come to share?" he wonders caressing her back.

"I guess I kind of have to now," she teases plucking up a chocolate covered strawberry from the plate she brought out and feeding it to him. "I actually came out to get you because Mandy and John and your aunt and uncle are heading back to the hotel, but we'll see them tomorrow. A quiet moment with my husband feels perfect right now." She hands him the plate and snuggles in against his chest resting her head on his shoulder.

He turns his head to kiss her forehead. "Speaking of perfect moments, it was the perfect moment to open the box," he states, then rethinks that statement, "Maybe a little sooner would have been better."

"I think everything happened when it was supposed to. Everything we've been through has made us stronger, led us to becoming better communicators, and made us more prepared for marriage than we would have been had you opened the box when I gave it to you. I knew being with you was all I ever wanted, and I knew you wanted to be with me too; so while it was a frustratingly slow journey at times, the box was never really necessary before today and I think we're a stronger couple for getting here without it," she clarifies stroking her thumb back and forth across his bicep.

"I'm still floored by the depth of love and trust you expressed in your letter. Not that I wasn't feeling the same at the time. It's just we were so terrible at expressing..."

When he seems at a loss for words she confides, "I could only express what I did in the letter because I knew you felt the same security and belonging in our relationship that I felt; and that you loved me in the same endless, unconditional way I loved you."

"I love you so much Kensi Marie Blye Deeks," he declares.

"I love you too, and I love the sound of my new name." She lifts her head and he meets her for a kiss that quickly becomes passionate. "Maybe we should sneak out of here in order to begin the wedding night communication of love," she suggests in a silly, mischievous tone beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"I know this is going to sound crazy coming from me, but I think we should finish this plate of chocolate goodness and have another dance or two at our wedding."

"Sounds like a plan," she agrees swiping a cookie from the plate.

"Throw that marshmallow in," Deeks encourages opening his mouth since one of his hands is holding the plate and the other is around her back.

"Martin Deeks, we have to pay for that!" she exclaims when the chocolate covered marshmallow hits the side of his mouth and bounces down leaving a chocolate mark on his shirt.

"You weren't supposed to miss!" he responds chuckling. "Plus, there's a car sized hole in our wedding venue. Do you really think we need to worry about a shirt?"

"No need to worry Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, I'll cover the cost of the damages," Hetty eases their concern as she seemingly appears out of thin air.

"Hi Hetty, thank you!" Kensi responds.

Deeks adds, "That's very generous of you."

"Considerate it my wedding present as I didn't have time to find the perfect one yet."

"We're just happy you made it," Kensi assures her.

"Would you sit with us for a bit?" Deeks offers the side of the bench he and Kensi aren't occupying.

"Just for a minute, my car is waiting."

"How did you know?" Kensi wonders. "You have been out of communication for months."

"I am in the business of knowing things," she reminds them.

"You said to me once that sometimes you find them, and sometimes they find you. Did you find us for each other?" Kensi asks a question she and Deeks have both pondered.

"I found two people who I knew would be great partners, and would be able to help each other grow individually and together," Hetty claims obviously not willing to take credit for any more or any less.

"Thank you for all you have done for us, especially today. It meant the world to us," Deeks conveys the depth of their love and gratitude.

"It was a pleasure and an honor to share in your special day, but it is time for me to retire for the night," she imparts reaching over to pat Kensi's hand.

"We'll walk you to your car," Deeks insists helping his bride to her feet and then Hetty.

* * *

 _*** This scene takes place at the hotel on the wedding night.***_

"No one tells you how much stuff there is when you have a wedding," Deeks huffs returning to the truck from taking a sixth load to the hotel room. He'd refused Kensi's offers to help insisting she stay off her foot.

"You don't have to carry me over the threshold," Kensi offers and shares her opinion, "It's more meaningful to me that you do it at home."

"Oh no, we're doing this!" he says resolutely as he scoops her out of the truck. "I've been dreaming of the moment I get to carry my bride through the door, throw you on the bed, and ravage you."

"You're so romantic," she responds sarcastically. Not sure she is up for ravaging, seriously and sweetly she adds, "How about gently setting me on the bed and making love to me."

"We don't have to," he quickly assures.

She mentally kicks herself for not anticipating his overreaction. She brings her hand to his cheek directing him to look at her and insistently corrects, "No, no, no we are definitely consummating this marriage. We may just need to be a bit creative."

"I can do creative," he says eagerly as he opens the hotel door while balancing her in his arms. "I love you baby," he declares once they are inside the room with the door closing behind them. She responds to his sentiment with kisses and caresses. Between kisses he maneuvers them to the bed and lies her down gently immediately joining her.

"Babe, we're falling asleep," she warns squeezing his hand 25 minutes later.

"Um hmm," he agrees un-moving.

She rolls on her side toward him. Rubbing his back she intimates something she imagines most brides feel, "I don't want today to be over."

As tired as he is, he can't ignore that tone and request from her. Maneuvering to face her, he opens his eyes. "What do you suggest?"

"I could use a nice, hot bath," she suggests. "You start the bath, pour us some Champagne, and get in. I'll be right there."

"Wow," Deeks breaths when she enters the bathroom in a negligee with her hair taken down and brushed out.

"Hi handsome," she greets leaning over the tub and giving him a nice view as she adds the Epsom salts she luckily had in one of her bags to the oils and bubbles already swirling around in the jet tub. She steps in and begins sinking down as she gets used to the welcoming, hot water.

"You're not.. you're not going to take that off first?" Deeks wonders barely able to form words as his hands glide up and down her legs.

"I'd rather you take it off me," she says seductively as she sits on his thighs and hungrily brings her lips to his. They'd had little foreplay before as both had been excited and impatient to unite for their first time as husband and wife. She'd been hoping for a bit more this time, but the way things are escalating, it doesn't appear like that's going to happen. Oh well, they have the rest of their lives.

"Kens, you awake?" Deeks checks awhile later letting his hands roam down her back. She's completely wrapped around him with her legs around his back, arms around his shoulders, and head on his chest.

"Barely," she replies.

"We should get up and go to bed."

"Too cold out there. I'm comfy."

"It's cold in here. I'm starting to shiver," he reasons not wanting to get up either, but knowing she has to be almost as uncomfortable as he is in the cooling bathtub.

"I'll keep you warm," she argues holding on tighter.

"C'mon," he gently urges prying her off of him and grabbing a towel. He stands and quickly dries himself, then pulls her up helping her balance on her good ankle. After handing her a towel to squeeze out her hair, he wraps another one around her and scoops her in his arms carrying her to the bed. Wiping the water droplets from her body ignites the passion in both of them again, and they sleepily make love.

As their heart rates slow, Deeks brings a hand up to her cheek. "Thanks for choosing me. I love you."

"Thanks for loving me. I love you," she replies resting her hand in its usual place on his hip and falling asleep on his chest.

* * *

*** Author's Note - I know this one got long, so thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


	18. Honeymoon (10x18 Born to Run)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 18:** Honeymoon

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. These scenes take place during and after the episode 10x18. The first scene takes place between catching the bad guys and the team ending up at the bar. The second scene takes place at the bar after their toast to Rogers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Honeymoon**

"Is Rogers still furious? I mean, looking back on it, he has a right to be," Kensi says into the speakerphone as she drives to pick Deeks up from the mission.

"He was pretty angry, but he's a little calmer now that Nell, Sydney, and Andre are safe. This is exactly the kind of thing he was looking for to split the team up," Deeks comments concerned.

"I was thinking that too. We need to apologize, like grovel apologize," Kensi shares his concern.

"I happen to be an expert groveler and charmer, so I'll handle that part. You make sure Sam, Callen, and Eric are on the same page."

"Got it, see you in a few."

* * *

After the toast to Rogers, Kensi turns up the music a bit and encourages, "C'mon Sam, let's see those moves," as she bounces out from behind the bar to shake off what turned out to be more of a stressful day than she would have liked coming back from her honeymoon.

Sam gracefully dismounts his bar stool and begins spinning Kensi around the pool table.

Later, as she dances with her husband, Kensi commends, "I'm proud of you for not putting up a bigger fuss when Rogers split us up earlier."

"I knew we'd already stepped in it. Plus, Callen and Sam were going to be there to have your back. I know I was over-the-top this morning. I guess I just wasn't ready for the honeymoon to be over, just like you weren't ready for the wedding to be over."

"The honeymoon isn't over babe," she assures massaging his neck with her thumb. "You know what would have been better than going 2 for 2 on a horse? Going 2 for 2 on a horse with my partner," she says giving him that soft, sexy smile he just adores.

"That does sound pretty sexy. When we do make it to Peru, we should definitely put horseback riding on the to-do list," he suggests changing positions from dancing properly to grabbing her hips and pulling her in closer.

She leans in closer and murmurs in his ear, "Done, and I also think we should put getting out of here on the to-do list.

"Callen, you good to close up?" Deeks checks. "The wife wants to jump my bones."

"Martin, inappropriate!" Kensi scolds, her face flushing as Callen gives Deeks the nod to go ahead.

"She's already calling me Martin," Deeks chuckles to the guys amused as he grabs his keys.

"Yup, definitely married," Sam reiterates his earlier comment taking a swig of his beer.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	19. Perfect Partners (10x19 Searching)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 19:** Perfect Partners

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. These scenes take place after the episode 10x19 Searching.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Perfect Partners**

After helping Callen upstairs and walking Fatima to her car, the sight of her husband stops Kensi in her tracks as she reenters the bar. He's whistling along to the music as her serves the dwindling customers. He looks relaxed and happy; and she knows she can't give up on his dream yet, or let him give up on it. Once the patrons are taken care of for the moment he slides down and begins filling the sink with water, soap, and glasses. Just as he is dropping a clean rag into the water he gets a light hip nudge from Kensi.

"Go back to serving. I've got this," she insists picking up the dishcloth and reaching down for a glass.

"You're tired and you can barely grip with this hand," he tries to dissuade her from the task as he closes his hand lightly around her sore one and drops a kiss to her shoulder moving behind her knowing his words will do little to stop her from taking on the task.

"I am tired, which is why I need something to do. It's also why I was harsh about the bar earlier," she admits looking over at him.

"You weren't wrong," he reiterates as he grabs Sam and Lance another beer.

"I was about one thing: We haven't always been perfect partners. In the beginning we had some really great, in sync moments; but we also had many instances where we had to learn and grow. Maybe it's the same thing here. I probably dropped the ball keeping you informed about the benefit with the wedding and everything."

"And I can have a one track mind when I get an idea for a project," he offers an apology too. "So what are we saying here?" he wonders.

"This place makes you happy baby. I'm saying I think we should give it a few more months. I mean really give it a go with advertising and the works," she says setting a glass in the drying rack.

"What about the money?" he asks concerned.

"That is a problem," she agrees. "I'll crunch some numbers and see how long we can stay afloat. In the meantime we'll just have to come up with some creative ways to get this place making money."

"I see Karaoke nights in my future," he teasingly groans then adds a sincere, "Thanks Kens."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Deeks locks the door after the final customer leaves. Kensi takes down the Heal the Bay signs. They do a final wipe down of tables and the bar. After about 3 minutes of silence, Kensi can't take it anymore.

"You've been quiet about the case," she comments.

"What? No, I'm good!" he responds a little too quickly.

"It's the first time I've had to use sex appeal as part of an undercover since we've been married. It's the first time I've been in real danger since we've been married. You just handed me my coat and went to brief LAPD this morning and then we just went about our day," she pries bringing up the facts.

"Of course I was uneasy after we knew Steve's cover had been blown, but I knew you could handle the situation until we could breach. Then, I had one mission and one mission only," he states leaving her with no doubt as to what that mission was.

"To get in there and have my back," she states knowing exactly how he felt.

"I didn't breathe, or rather the only thing I did was take focused, meditative breaths so I could shoot straight. I didn't see or hear anything else until Sam gave me the thumbs up, but that's part of the job, right?" he rambles walking toward her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we can't or shouldn't talk about it," she reasons laying a hand on his arm.

"As long as you come out on the other side with little more than a few bruises, I'm good," he assures her sliding his hand along her side and around to rub her back. "And the other stuff, I still think I'm better off not knowing," he shares not wanting to allow himself to become angry or jealous over nothing. They have their ground rules in place and he trusts her.

"I know I said our work partnership didn't change because we got married, but maybe it has a little bit. Maybe there is a new or different balance to figure out."

"So you wanted me to check in with you this morning?" he clarifies.

"Yeah, no, I don't know," she answers bringing her hand to her head suddenly feeling confused and exhausted. "It just felt different is all."

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out. We're pretty good at that," he reminisces smiling down at her.

"Yeah, we are," she agrees feeling warm and cuddly from their banter as she tilts her head up invitingly for a kiss.

"What do you say we go home and take part in the activity where we are perfect partners nearly every time," he murmurs in her ear as he pulls her close.

"In the morning," she promises sinking into him. "I'm dead on my feet."

* * *

Hello all! This wasn't my favorite episode. I don't like when Kensi and Deeks are only at the bar and not in the field, yet I am still rooting for the bar to do well. I also wanted to show that even though Kensi and Deeks have been together, and even living together for quite awhile, that maybe actually being married does make what they do and their work partnership feel different.


	20. Crazy, Brave (10x20 Choke Point)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 20:** Crazy, Brave

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. This scene takes place after the episode 10x20 Choke Point.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Crazy, Brave**

"Are you coming with us?" Kensi inquires of Deeks as they put the cleaned weapons in their proper locations in the armory.

"Actually Beale asked if I was going to the bar, so I'm going to check in there and have a beer with him," Deeks replies.

"I can give you a ride," Fatima offers figuring correctly that Kensi and Deeks only have one car.

"Kensi doesn't let..." Deeks begins at the same time as Kensi responds, "Sure, thanks!"

"What?" Deeks questions in a shocked, silly voice.

Kensi just flashes him a smile and shrugs.

"Okay," Fatima says slowly, unsure about what's going on between the other two. "I'll get my stuff and meet you in the bullpen."

Once Fatima has departed, Deeks interrogates, "Who are you and what have you done with my wife? You don't let other people drive; and you've been known to be silly, but you were my level goofy today."

She counters with enthusiasm, "I let you drive sometimes. I'm just happy is all. No more wedding stress, the bar actually made money last weekend, we did amazing work today, and Hetty is back!"

"Alrighty, I'll see you at home hot stuff," he teases then plants a kiss on her lips.

As he starts to move away, she grabs hold of his jacket pulling him back to her declaring, "That was one of the bravest, stupidest things you've ever done," before initiating a more passionate kiss than the first.

Deeks exhales and shares, "If Deeks is going to get kissed in the armory like that, Deeks thinks he has a few more crazy, brave stunts left in him."

Kensi smiles and shakes her head uttering, "Idiot," lovingly under her breath. She sincerely adds, "I'd like to put that I love being married on the list of things that make me happy."

"Me too," he agrees, blue eyes sparkling. "Have fun wife," he encourages giving her a final, more mellow kiss.

"See you at home hubby."

* * *

Just a short, little, happy one. I hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Bucket List (10x22 No More Secrets)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 22:** Bucket List

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. These scenes take place during and after the episode 10x22 No More Secrets. The first scene takes places as everyone meets at the mission for the briefing with Joelle. The second scene takes place as Kensi and Deeks are going home to pack. The third scene takes place after Callen and Joelle are taken. The last scene takes place after the episode.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Bucket List**

"Wow Kensi! Lookin' nice!" Sam admires her dressier than normal attire as she and Deeks join him and Callen in the bullpen on a late Saturday afternoon.

"Yeah Kens, you look fantastic!" Callen agrees.

"Don't I look fantastic?" Deeks feigns a need for attention.

"You look like Deeks," Callen rebuttals

"There's no help for that," Sam piles on.

"Well that's insulting," Deeks accuses laughing.

"You're insulted?" Kensi quickly adds to the flying banter turning toward her husband. "Shouldn't I be insulted, I mean, don't I always look fantastic?"

Seeing where she's going with this, Deeks means the sentiment, but plays it up with his tone and the look he gives her to make the guys uncomfortable. "You do, but when you dress up, baby you're off the charts."

"Awe, thank you baby, you're so sweet," she gushes in her cutesiest voice pulling him in for a kiss.

Callen clears his throat and the couple parts slightly. "Sorry if I interrupted a special night, your one month anniversary or something?" he guesses, "but I'd better prepare you for..."

"Not even close buddy," Deeks interrupts. "We were heading out to celebrate Kip's birthday."

"But it's not a big deal. We knew something might come up with Anna. Plus, Deeks doesn't like how much Kip flirts with me anyway," Kensi cuts to the point.

"I just thought it would stop once we were married."

"I should really tell you about..." Callen tries again, but it's too late.

They watch with bated breath as the large mission door opens and reveals who Callen was trying to prepare them for.

"Joelle?!" Kensi utters confused and surprised, then adds under her breath to Deeks, "That's never good."

* * *

As they walk to the car Kensi asks considerately, "Are you good with this? It's another black op."

"It's for family. It's obviously Hetty approved," Deeks reasons, then adds, "Unless there's some reason you're against it."

"I feel the same way as you. I was just checking because Cuba is close, but it's technically another country; which we said we'd discuss before accepting any missions to, not to mention the black op aspect," she explains.

"I appreciate you bringing it up, and tending to our marriage before work; but I'm good going on a little rescue mission for the sake of Callen, his dad, and Anna," he assures her. "Plus, Cuba is on my bucket list."

* * *

"Cuba might be the last thing we do on your bucket list," Kensi mutters disheartened as they watch Callen and Joelle being led away by heavily armed men. She's had a bad feeling since Joelle showed up at the mission. Deeks has been trying to distract her with old cars and the beauty of the island, and she has to admit it's been working up until now.

"We're going to get them back," Deeks soothes trying to stay positive.

* * *

"You okay?" Kensi asks a seemingly distracted Deeks as they wait in the Miami airport around 2:30 a.m. for their flight back to LA. They'd been discussing the case, all that had gone on that day, and whether maybe they should have stayed with Callen, Sam, and Callen's dad here in Miami even though Callen had insisted he was fine and that they should go home; but Deeks had lost his train of thought and gone quiet.

"Yeah, just noticing that unisex bathroom over there that hasn't been used in the last half hour," he observes with a wink as he rests his hand on the knee of the leg she has bent under her.

The hunger and need behind his playfulness ignite the fire in her, and she teases in a flirty manner as her fingers stroke his forearm, "Thinking of crossing another item off your bucket list today?"

"We do have two hours to kill, and a middle of the night airport rendezvous is probably a better option than getting caught joining the mile high club and losing our security clearance," he reasons.

"I'm definitely in for capping off the night with some thank God we made it through the two firefights and the chlorine gas we've endured in the last 48 hours sex," she agrees. Noticing the only other people awake in the boarding area in deep conversation, she briskly rubs his back and encourages, "Go, go!" before she can change her mind.

A few minutes later she knocks on the door to the bathroom.

"What's the password?" Deeks plays not believing this is actually happening.

"If you want sex, you better open this door," she threatens in a hushed volume.

The door clicks open and she slips in.

"Nice password," he comments locking the door behind her at the same time as she wraps her arms around him and greets, "Hey hot stuff!"

After the first kiss he asks, "What took so long? I thought maybe you chickened out."

She laughs and presses her lips to his neck. "I'm sweaty and gross. I went to the duty free to spray on some perfume."

He takes an exaggerated sniff of her neck then continues to pepper her with kisses as his hands roam under her shirt. "You're such a lady."

Buying into his line, she jumps up wrapping her legs around him and agrees, "Yeah quite the lady, about to have sex with her husband in an airport bathroom."

"It sounds even hotter when you say it out loud," he growls.

* * *

And since this is rated T, we better leave the newlyweds there :) I hope you enjoyed this one. I may go back and do one for the episode before this, but this one came to me first and I haven't posted in awhile so I thought I'd just post it. I can't wait to write one for the finale. Only one more full week of teaching, so it should be done sometime in June.


	22. Fathers and Friends (10x21 and 10x22)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 21:** Fathers and Friends

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. This one has some Densi and some Densi with Callen. These scenes take place during and after the episode 10x21 (The One That Got Away) and 10X22 (No More Secrets). The first scene takes place during 10x21 when Kensi and Deeks go to pick up Phil Carmona and take him to the boat shed. The second scene takes place during 10x21 after Callen lets Anna get on the plane. The third scene takes place after the episode 10x21. The fourth scene takes place during 10x22 when Callen learns his father is still alive. The fifth scene takes place during 10x22 in Havana when Kensi and Deeks are getting the car. The last two scenes take place after the episode.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum. Any dialogue from the show is in Italics.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Fathers and Friends**

"You look deep in thought," Deeks observes as he and Kensi take the short walk from the mission to their car on the way to pick up Phil Carmona.

She takes another moment to continue processing her thoughts before asking, "Do you think Callen loves Anna? I mean the kind of love where he would have helped her?" she wonders aloud sounding unsure if she believes this could be a possibility. "I know if Whiting ever tries to put you away, I will move heaven and earth to get you out, but I don't know if..."

"Callen and Anna have the same depth of love and devotion that we share," he finishes her thought placing his hand lightly on her lower back and she nods in agreement. "I think he cares a great deal for Anna, as we all do, and maybe even loves her. He may have even considered helping her, but no, I don't think he helped break her out this morning."

"That's what I thought too. I just wanted to work through it one more time," she shares.

"So, if the worst would happen we're really going to Bonnie and Clyde it?" he probes as they settle into the car.

"I would want to. I can't imagine a life without my partner in crime." Her tone and the soft gaze that falls upon him relay the depth and truth to her words. He knows breaking the law and defying the justice system that they uphold would be an agonizing dilemma for her, and one he wouldn't let her face.

"I don't think we have to worry about that happening sweetheart," he assures, adding a chaste, comforting kiss to chase the worry from her eyes. "And if it did, I would serve my time. So would Anna, which is why this is all so damn confusing."

"Let's go get some answers," she proposes pulling out of the parking spot.

* * *

"What happened?" Kensi asks when Callen joins them.

"I couldn't shoot her," Callen replies simply.

"Not even in like...the foot?" Deeks questions only half kidding.

"Deeks!" Kensi is used to reprimanding him for comments like that even though here she can see his point.

"She's involved in something that's bigger than her." Callen is sure of this now that he's looked in her eyes

"Then you made the right call," Kensi assures him. "We'll stay here and deal with this," she offers referring to the shootout and all the paperwork it's going to require.

* * *

"I just want to thank you my love for volunteering us for all this extra paperwork," Deeks says sarcastically as he places a beer on the end table next to her.

"I haven't even seen you lift up a pen," she retorts as she places a period at the end of a sentence before reaching out for the beer.

"I'm providing the snacks," he responds setting a bowl of popcorn on the couch between them.

"You would have volunteered if I hadn't," Kensi comments.

"I don't know about that. You're a far kinder person than I am." He finally picks up a pen and a page off the stack of papers. Just as she's leaning over to kiss his cheek and tell him that his statement is not true, he amends it himself. "I take it back. You are not the kinder person: You left me the 10A. You always do that."

"You're the wordsmith counselor."

"It sounds like a compliment, but really it's just an excuse," he accuses with a teasing smile as her phone rings.

"Hey Callen," she answers. After he explains what Nell and Eric just brought him about how Anna must be trying to find his father, she commiserates and offers, "I know you must still be worried, but at least we're sure now that she's working for the greater good. Just let us know what you need."

"Thanks Kens, goodnight"

"Night Callen, love you"

* * *

 _"He's still alive!"_

As they all continue to stare at the image on the large screen, Kensi moves closer to Callen and lays a hand on his arm. "We're going to find him," she encourages softly.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Me gusta ese," Kensi tells Deeks pointing to an old, large car in the rental lot.

"This one is more inconspicuous," Deeks reasons selecting another one.

"To fit in here we may need to be conspicuous in order to be inconspicuous. Plus, I think it'll make Callen smile."

"Baby, Callen is dealing with a missing father and two ex-girlfriends. That's a lot for a man to deal with. It will probably take more than a car to get him to smile at the moment."

"I'd like to try. You can drive," she adds to sweeten the deal.

"Sold!"

(A little later after Callen and Joelle go into the restaurant)

"He was amused at least," Kensi observes then sucks her bottom lip in and bites down trying to clamp down her unease.

"That he was," Deeks agrees glancing around slowly as he is also anxious about the meeting with Joelle's asset and being without a weapon.

* * *

Kensi slips into the hospital room quietly and lays a hand on Callen's shoulder.

He startles and looks up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"We got as far as the gate. Going home didn't feel right to either of us. We're here for you; to sit with you, to talk, to do bagel and coffee runs, whatever you need."

"Thanks for staying," he tells her reaching out to pull a chair next to him, then takes her hand in his and gives her a little tug toward the chair.

* * *

This time they enter a hospital room in LA after Hetty has informed them that Callen's dad is dying.

"Hey guys," Callen greets them.

"I'm so sorry Callen," Kensi offers sympathy and a hug.

"Me too," Deeks adds getting in his own hug.

"You guys helped get him back home. I will always be grateful."

"Listen, I know a bit about losing a crappy father that I really only knew in my youth, and my lovely wife here lost a father she respected and loved; so if you need either perspective, we've got you covered," Deeks offers.

"Right now, I don't know what I think or feel except that I wish we had more time."

"We'll give you some time with him now." Kensi places her hands on his arms and leans in to kiss his cheek.

"If you need anything, we're here," Deeks offers pulling his friend into a hug.

"Thanks guys, it helps to have friends that are family."

* * *

Thanks for reading! The last two scenes didn't turn out quite how I wanted. The words just wouldn't come, similar to real life in those hard situations I suppose. I'm still a little bit behind, but I'm sure I'll be able to finish episodes 23 and 24 before the new season starts.


	23. Five Minutes (10x23 and 10x24)

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 23:** Five Minutes

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. A lot of them will be Densi. These scenes take place during and after the episode 10x23 and 10x24.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Five Minutes**

 _(10x23 After Kensi and Deeks figure out they are dealing with Russian espionage)_

As Deeks pulls into the drive-through of the sandwich shop, Kensi inquires if he has the same intuition about the case she has. "This feels big doesn't it?"

"It does. We've seen some crazy plots and horrendous crimes, but if all this is true...well let's just say I hope we can stop it before it's too late," he says grimly.

"The world where you dropped me off at a conference downtown and went to have breakfast with Rogers seems like eons ago," she comments on the length of their day and the disparity within it as Deeks accepts the bag of food from the high school student working the window and hands it to Kensi.

"Speaking of which, it may be awhile before we get back to the simplicity of this morning. What do you think about five minutes for husband/wife time before we hit the hay?"

"Five minutes, that's all you have for your new wife?" she questions raising her eyebrows.

* * *

When she wakes before the sun is up to the sound of his alarm, she rolls over and reaches over him to shut it off. He awakens as she snuggles into him and she feels his chest shake with a silent chuckle as his fingertips stroke up her back and his smiling lips press against her forehead.

"Not even five minutes?" he teases. "I snuggle in behind you and begin kissing your shoulder and all I get is a loud snore."

"I have a disease," she defends referring to her adrenal fatigue. Kissing his chest she adds, "If there's no news, I'll make it up to you now though."

Since she's already seen his phone, Deeks reaches over to check hers as she continues to place kisses on his chest. "No news," he informs setting the phone back down on the bedside table and shifting her weight on top of him, "which means I get five minutes of bliss with my beautiful wife."

"Make it five minutes each," she enjoins breathily.

* * *

 _(10x24 as Kensi and Deeks are on their way to Iraq)_

As they reach cruising altitude after a brief refueling layover at Ramstein Air Base, Deeks enthusiastically whistles the tune, "I've been through the desert on a horse with no name," as he studies some new information they were able to download from Eric while at the base. Kensi is glancing through the intel, but is more engrossed in studying her husband.

"Hey husband?" Kensi has to raise her voice over the noise of the plane and Deeks's dedication to the song to gain his attention.

Still enjoying his new title, he looks up giving her a small grin and answers, "Yes wife."

"What's with you?" she voices the puzzlement she's been hanging onto for the past 12 hours or so. "Usually when we travel overseas for work you want to see the maintenance log of whatever mode of transportation we take, you worry about the weather and what type of weapons we'll be able to have, and you tend to whine a lot."

"Simple answer is worrying hasn't gotten me anywhere in the past. We have multiple agencies on this now. We'll be meeting up with Sam and Callen soon. I have weapons easily accessible and my kickass partner at my side who always says not to jinx these things."

"I think you may be jinxing it by trying not to jinx it," she accuses warily as she scoots closer so they can compare notes and ideas on the intel.

"Or you're jinxing it, by thinking I'm jinxing it," he teases.

A few minutes later their sat phone rings. Reading her expression Deeks can tell it isn't good news.

"See, you jinxed it!"

"Actually, Sabatino jinxed it!" she grumbles and goes on to relay the new information about going into Iraq to find Sabatino instead of meeting up with Callen and Sam on the ship.

"I can hit him when we find him if you want," Deek jokes, not over the fact that Sabatino withheld information when Kensi was being held by Ferris.

She smiles and shakes her head wondering what the hell they've gotten themselves into.

* * *

 _(10x24 during and after the firefight that Kensi and Deeks are involved in)_

Kensi sees her own fear reflected in his eyes. He knows that her saying, "I love you," in this moment means she's as scared as he is that this could really be it.

"Shit this is bad!" she exclaims as they continue to be fired upon. After she says it, she really hopes those aren't her last words.

"Same plan as always," he shouts to her maintaining eye contact.

"Together," she confirms unnecessarily.

"Wait for it," he mouths as they both maneuver into better positions. "Wait for it."

As soon as there is a millisecond break in the firing, they both spring up and take out the shooters

"Find more ammo! I'll cover the door," Deeks yells figuring she will know this type of trailer and where to find the ammo better than he will. As she searches and loads herself up with as much as she can, she can hear him firing at the door. She quickly joins him passing him some ammo and night vision goggles, and they take up positions outside. After a few more minutes of exchanging fire, all is quiet.

"Is that last one down?" Deeks questions whether they got him or if he ran away.

"I think so," she replies keeping her weapon ready as they both scan the area for signs of movement. "Sabatino!" she calls out. "Wallace?"

"Here," Wallace responds.

"All good," comes from Sabatino as he appears from the darkness.

"Not all good," Deeks says soberly. Kensi is already heading inside to check on their colleague who was hit, knowing Deeks and the others will cover her. When she returns she gives a solemn shake of her head in the negative in response to their questioning looks.

"Marshall is gone too," Sabatino informs them.

Kensi turns on the flashlight on her phone to check something she thinks she saw and heard earlier, but there was so much going on, she couldn't be sure.

"Deeks, your leg," she tries to calmly draw his attention to his bloody lower pant leg.

"Just shrapnel I think," he replies brushing it off even though with the adrenaline wearing off it's starting to hurt like hell.

"I want to look at it." she guides him to a seat on the stairs of the trailer and goes inside to get the first-aid supplies.

Once she's removed what she can of the shrapnel and bandaged him up, they sit on the stairs and rest for a moment. Deeks asks her to get his backpack, and when she returns he pulls something out. "Want half a sandwich?" he asks unwrapping it and tearing it in half as she laughs. She laughs so hard she tears up and presses her forehead against his shoulder.

"I don't want to get captured or die tonight," she confides to him softly.

He wraps an arm around her and assures her confidently, "We won't. We're going to take five minutes to share this sandwich, and a few of these." He lifts her head and kisses her. "I'm really glad we took that five minutes the other morning," he shares lovingly.

"Me too," she replies then melds her lips with his again.

"We just need to make it through the next five minutes," he encourages.

"Then, the five minutes after that. Then, it will be morning and we'll find Duvivier and Pliyev," she adds hopefully.

Sabatino interjects, "If you lovebirds come inside and help us plan, we'll get started before morning. We're sitting ducks staying here." Kensi helps Deeks up and they head into the trailer hand in hand.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm starting to get excited for season 11. I can't wait to see how Kensi and Deeks get out of the mess they are in and how they stop World War III.


	24. Sleep Talk

**Title:** Season Ten Tidbits

 **Chapter 24:** Sleep Talk

 **Summary:** These are short scenes that I want to add to the season 10 episodes. This one is Densi. It happens after the final episode of season 10.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I simply enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Sleep Talk**

As she emerges from the trees with her hand encompassed in her love's, the setting sun warms her skin and dances majestically across the water. She is filled with a calm, serene sensation as they step onto a pier. As she leans into him and lets her head fall against his bicep, she sighs, "It's beautiful!" When she wraps her arms around Deeks's forearm and murmurs, "So strong," she realizes she is dreaming and is immediately disappointed.

Deeks had kept watch for a little over an hour so Kensi, who had gotten less sleep on the plane than him, and Sabitino could get some sleep before they head out to find Duvivier and Pliyev. As he nears her bunk to wake her, he witnesses Kensi clutch the blanket and mutter, "So strong."

"Kensi, Baby, time to wake up." He sits down beside her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"No," she replies in her sleep pushing him away. "I want to stay here."

"I know baby, but we've got to go," he explains gently shaking her from her dream. As her eyes flutter open, she rolls to her back. He draws her up to a sitting position and wraps his arms around her. "Good dream or bad dream?" he asks softly against her ear knowing that when she talks in her sleep she usually remembers the dream.

"Good," she replies pressing her lips to his shoulder. "We were on a path and came out of some woods to a beautiful sunset over a lake or ocean."

"Sounds wonderful, and I'm relieved: From the compliments you were giving out in your sleep, I thought you may have been having a fantasy about Sam."

"No, Nell," she deadpans.

"Don't even tease about that. You know how I feel about Nellasaurus." He gives her a teasing squeeze.

"Are we going to get out of here Deeks?"

He draws back and answers her question with a question, "Do you have my back?"

"Always," she immediately responds.

"And I have yours, so we'll get out of this," he assures her.

"I want to go on a real honeymoon when we get home," she requests.

"We'll find that sunset," he agrees sealing the promise with a kiss.

* * *

This one literally came to me in a dream. I hope you like it.


End file.
